Marmalade And The Birds
Marmalade and the Birds is an episode of Milly Molly. It starts of with Molly Horren bringing Tom Cat over to play at Milly's house. However Milly's father notices Marmalade is on his chair again and drinking his tea. Milly goes to make more tea. The next day, at school, Milly and Molly are sculpting a birdbath as a present for Milly's dad to take his mind off Marmalade. Harry is making a quilt for Brian and Brioni and a pink ribbon for Brioni and blue for Brian so he knows who's who. At home, Milly's father loves the birdbath and so do the birds. They look up a bird, but Marmalade scares the birds away. Milly locks Marmalade in the house while her father watches the birds from the house. Marmalade knocks a vase into the big chair. Milly's father sits down to check the soccer score on TV, but finds the chair wet and Milly has to explain. The dad is still being grumpy. The next day, Molly takes Tom Cat for a walk. Aunt Maude asks Molly, Tom Cat, Milly and Marmalade to hunt the mice in her garden shed. At Milly's, Marmalade is in the chair yet again. She jumps out and plays with the remote. Milly's father goes to have lunch in the chair and watch TV, but he can't find the remote. Marmalade continues to play with it. It is broken, and Milly's dad gets all grumpy again. He turns it on at the screen, but sits on Marmalade. In pursuit of her, her trips over. He chases her with the mop once up and says Marmalade and the birds do not belong together. The next day, the girls and their cats are on their way to Aunt Maude's and Milly is lost in thought about what her dad had said about the animals not belonging together. She even calls the birdbath "stupid", forgetting that he was angry before it arrived. The shed is a mess. The girls put a cardboard box over a mousehole and lock the cats in. That evening, Milly's dad is watching TV, and Milly is drawing a ginger cat. The good news is that the remote is fixed. The weather forecast is rain followed by sun. Milly's dad comments on the peace, and Milly wonders if it's peaceful as Marmalade's not around. He mentions the cat/bird thing. Milly asks if Marmalade should stay at Aunt Maude's and her dad just says "Now that's a thought.". The next morning, Molly finds the cats fast asleep. Milly is still unhappy. They check the trap and find Brian and Brioni. Aunt Maude wonders how two tiny pet mice could have made all that mess. The girls hug the cats and the cats have some milk. Aunt Maude wonders if she could have one for a pet. Molly says Aunt Maude keeping Tom Cat is out of the question. Milly says she will think about it. Harry gets the mice back. The mice are happy. Later, Aunt Maude takes the girls and cats to the pet shop. Tom Cat wants a furry ball and naughty Marmalade wants a budgie for morning tea. She chooses a collar, which scares the birds. She gets the collar and scares a bird at lunchtime. Everyone is happy.